


Timmy's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Sneeze Attacks [6]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Bombs, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Timmy gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Cosmo tries to save Timmy from it.





	

[Timmy has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Timmy: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Cosmo's voice is heard.]

Cosmo: Never fear! Cosmo is here!

[Cosmo is sitting on top of a hill. He tries to fly down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams. Wanda arrives just as Cosmo gets up and gets out his wand. The star on top glows, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to appear and trap Timmy under itself.]

Timmy: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Timmy begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Timmy: Ah, ah...

[Wanda realizes what is about to happen and poofs herself away from the scene, while Cosmo, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Cosmo tries to inspect it...]

Timmy: Ah... CHOO!!!

[The screen shakes as Timmy releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Timmy is inside of - where it was, and knocks Cosmo off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Timmy sneezes three more times.]

Timmy: AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! AH... CHOO!

[Wanda and Cosmo cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Timmy: AH-CHOO!

[Timmy sneezes again, causing Wanda and Cosmo to cringe. Wanda decides to help Timmy out of the crater.]

Wanda: I'll help you, Timmy.

[Timmy nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Timmy: AH-CHOO!

[Cosmo plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Timmy looks at him in irritation.]

Cosmo: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Timmy: [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! ...schmo or what?

**"You know, I can kind of see this happening," Lumpy stated. "I remember the Fairly OddParents, actually."**

**"Yeah, that was one crazy show," Meowth responded. "It's too bad that kid never watched the As You Wish episode of your show, Lumpy."**

THE END


End file.
